fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Garfield gets a Life (video game)
Not to be confused with TV Special Garfield gets a Life (known as Europe, The Dream of Garfield) is an Platformer video game based off Garfield Comic Strip. It was released for Sega Genesis, Master System, NES and Game Boy in May 1991 and SNES, Game Gear and MS-DOS (Work for Windows 3.x and 9x too) in November 1991. Gameplay This game is an sidescroller Platformer like Super Mario Bros and Sonic the Hedgehog, you will start as Garfield with 3 Lives. More Coming Soon! Items * Garfield's Head - Gain a Life * Coffee - Invincible * Bell - Checkpoint * Lasagna - Gain one Power Hit Points Controls Sega Genesis * D-Pad - Walk * A or C - Jump * D-Pad Down - Crouch * D-Pad while Crouch Button - Crawl * B - Kick * Start - Pause Master System * D-Pad - Walk * Button 2 - Jump * D-Pad Down - Crouch * D-Pad while Crouch Button - Crawl * Button 1 - Kick Game Gear * D-Pad - Walk * Button 1 - Jumo * D-Pad Down - Crouch * D-Pad while Crouch Button - Crawl * Button 2 - Kick * Start - Pause NES * D-Pad - Walk * A - Jump * D-Pad Down - Crouch * D-Pad while Crouch Button - Crawl * B - Kick * Start - Pause Game Boy * D-Pad - Walk * A - Jump * D-Pad Down - Crouch * D-Pad while Crouch Button - Crawl * B - Kick * Start - Pause SNES * A or X - Jump * D-Pad - Walk * D-Pad Down - Crouch * D-Pad while Crouch Button - Crawl * B or Y - Kick * Start - Pause MS-DOS * Z - Jump * Arrow Keys - Walk * Down Arrow Key - Crouch * Arrows Keys while Crouch Key - Crawl * X - Kick * ESC - Pause Plot Garfield is reading an book before bedtime, but he stop reading and he will go sleep and also have an dream, Garfield meets an Dream World called Lasagna Village, he meets an King Jon (Dream Version of Jon Arbuckle) and tells him an Darker (Dream and Evil Version of Nermal) is destroying the world and needs a hero and he will make Lasagna for Garfield if he saves a World and Defeat Darker, but Garfield accepts and he will ready to have an big adventure. Ending Garfield has finally defeated Darker and the Dream World have restored a peace, King Jon say to Garfield "Contragulations Garfield! You restored a peace and save the world! I will have Lasagna for you", Garfield eats the Lasagna and see watch in hand and say "It's Morning, Majesity, Can i back to real world right now?", King Jon uses the magic to bring Garfield back to real world. Garfield wake up and have an breakfast. Stages Coming Soon! Reception TBA Trivia *Garfield 8-bit Version Sprites are same as "A Week of Garfield" one. *This is first Garfield Game to be made for Sega Consoles, Second is Garfield: Caught in the Act *This is second Garfield Game to be made for Nintendo Consoles, first is A Week of Garfield Gallery Cover Art Garfield gets a Life Sega Genesis Cover.png|Garfield Gets a Life Sega Genesis Cover Art Garfield Gets a Life Master System Cover.png|Garfield gets a Life Sega Master System Cover Garfield Gets a Life NES Cover.png|Garfield Gets a Life NES Cover